Psicologia Barata 2
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Romano, al ver que no ah dado muchos frutos su primer visita al consultorio, busca uno por toda Italia, lo que no esperaba, es que le pasara eso... otra vez.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios o_o -Deprimida-  
Personajes: Inglaterra, Romano y España.  
Notas: Ehm... muy random y fail.  
**

* * *

**Psicología Barata 2**

Como en la última sesión no había llegado a ningún lugar. Romano intento cambiar de consultorio.

Busco uno por toda Italia, hasta parar en uno que quedaba en Florencia, bueno, estaba un poquito lejos de su casa, pero valía la pena el viaje si descubría lo que le pasaba.

Ahora estaba frente al consultorio, leyendo una revista de chismes italianos, había un ventilador que les tiraba viento a él y a una anciana bastante rara.

Miro a la anciana y descubrió que estaba dormida. Volvió a su revista.

-Lovino Vargas. –llaman.-

-Ahí voy. –Deja la revista sobre el banco donde estaba y entra al estudio.-

Cuando entra, se lleva otra sorpresa…

-¡¿Otra vez tu? –Le apunta con el dedo al doctor.-

-Ah, Lovino, hola, no sabia que me querías tanto como para venir a atenderte otra vez conmigo… -Decía de lo mas normal Inglaterra.-

El italiano se quedo de piedra, en blanco, apuntándole con el dedo al rubio. ¿Cómo mierda era que siempre el terminaba siendo su psicólogo?

-Oye, no quiero sonar raro pero… -Arthur pone cara de incredulidad.- ¿Cómo mierda estas en todos lados? –

-Es fácil. –Dice de manera natural.- Estoy en crisis y mis hermanos me mandan a trabajar… malditos bastardos hijos de… -pudo haber terminado su insulto, cuando el italiano le interrumpe.-

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero escuchar TUS problemas, tú tienes que escuchar MIS problemas… otra vez. –Concluyo el castaño, sentándose en el sillón tipo Freud.-

-OK. –El rubio suspira, relajándose.- Bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy? –

-Veras, hace una semana, viste, intente decirle a Antonio que… ehm, bueno, tu sabes…

-No, no se.

-¡Que me gusta, ¿Okey? –Se pone rojo como un tomate.- Se lo insinué, se lo tire en indirectas… ¡Hasta se lo dibuje! ¿Y? ¡Nada! –

-¿No has pensado que deberías decírselo de una en vez de, dibujarlo? –Deduce, como el mejor y más obvio.-

-Pero, o sea, no es así. ¡Es el país de la pasión! Debería darse cuenta… -Romano se cruzo de brazos, ofuscado.-

-No te olvides de quien hablamos… De Antonio Fernández Carriedo, España, no hablamos de, no se, Francia. –Gesticula un poco con sus brazos.-

-Si, pero… asd, ¿No se supone que los psicólogos no opinan? –Le recrimina con su mirada.-

-Si, bueno, pero porque te conozco te lo diré. Tienes que ser DIRECTO. –

Italia del Sur capto, sin mucho revuelo.

Esa noche volvió a su casa, donde convivía con el español y se lo dijo.

-Antonio, me gustas. –

Claro, estuvo más de una hora para decir esas simples tres palabras con coma en medio. España, por su parte, sonríe como bobo y abraza al italiano, el cual se queda medio ensoñado con que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

-¡Gracias, Lovi! ¡Que bueno que te gusto el smoking que me puse! –

España se fue, dando brinquitos de alegría, al parecer su smoking color rojo frambuesa era genial, no le iba a hacer caso a Prusia que dijo que era realmente horrible, si una palabra de su italiano bastaba para convencerlo.

De vuelta en el consultorio… mas bien, en la casa de Inglaterra, a la noche.

-¡No sirve! –se quejaba el de ojos oliva, abrazado a uno de los almohadones de la cama del inglés.-

Arthur lo miraba, con una gota en la cabeza y un anotador. Solamente a los italianos se les ocurre aparecerte en tu casa a las… ¡Cuatro de la mañana!

-Romano, no se que hacer, solo… ¿Qué te parece si te quedas y mañana a primera hora te atiendo? Realmente, quiero dormir… -Casi sollozaba, lo único que quería era volver a los brazos de Morfeo, tenia un hermoso sueño donde pisoteaba el orgullo de Francia (su cabello) hasta ser interrumpido por el latino.-

-Bu-bueno… -vacilo el otro, soltando el almohadón verde y mirando a los ojos del británico.-

-Genial, el cuarto de huéspedes… ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? –Estallo de manera repentina, viendo como a una velocidad casi sónica el italiano se sacaba la ropa y se acostaba en su cama.-

-Dormir, idiota. –Dijo simplemente como si estuviera en su casa.-

Esa noche, Arthur durmió en el sofá. ¿Por qué ahí y no en el supuesto cuarto de huéspedes? Porque, como el no tenia muchas visitas, no tenia cuarto de huéspedes.

Antes de dormirse en el incomodo sofá, se pregunto, ¿Dónde había quedado el miedo que Italia del Sur le tenia? Sin duda hablaría de eso… pero mañana, ahora necesitaba dormir.

* * *

Bueno... me habia quedado con las ganas de hacerlo. Quiza no se, si va bien aca creo que hare una serie mundial con todos en el consultorio/casa de Iggy, jajaja. En fin, fue el que mejor quedaba para publicar para año nuevo. Los quiero a todos y que la pasen recontra bien!

Bye~


End file.
